Beware the Frozen Heart
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: Elsa needs someone the believe in. Someone to help her with her powers. So she chooses to believe in Jack Frost, the embodiment of winter. But on the day she decided he's not real, a certain white headed boy appears to keep her believing. (May change the title later. And I'm no good at summaries. Rated T because idk where it will go later)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so honestly, I don't know if I will continue this story. I just put down 3 chapters because they were on my mind. I don't have a plan for it or know where it is going. If something else comes to mind, I'll continue.**

 **the first 2 chapters are short because I was just getting into it**

 **I dont own any of the Frozen or Rise of the Guardian Characters.**

The sun had just set in the world beyond her window. Elsa paced frantically back and forth in her room that was frozen with snow and ice. Her mother shivered slightly from the cold and her father took a step towards her.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." The twelve year old girl said, holding her gloved hands to her chest.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." The king said, moving to hug his daughter in the only way he knew to console her.

Elsa stepped back quickly, her eyes going wide, "No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." She said hastily.

The king looked to his wife, both with sadness in their eyes.

Elsa's mother stepped over to the desk, where she had set a book down when Elsa had frozen the wall. She lifted it and brought it to her daughter.

"Elsa, please, calm down. Let me show you something." The brunette said.

The young blonde opened her mouth to protest, but her mother cut her off, "I will not touch you if that would make you feel better."

Elsa shut her mouth and nodded slowly, glancing to her father. He stood from where he had been crouched to hug her and then moved to the desk to sit down.

The queen beckoned for her daughter to follow her to the bed, where she sat and opened the book. Elsa followed, but perched lightly on the edge of her bed, far enough from her mother not to touch her but close enough to see the pages.

"I found this book on Norse mythology, and I believe it will help you find some comfort in your powers." The Queen began, obviously taking a different approach than the king's 'conceal don't feel' one.

"Here is the story on Old Man Winter, or, also known as, Jack Frost. He is the embodiment of winter itself." The Queen held the book towards Elsa so that she may take it and look through the story.

Elsa took it delicately, taking special precautions not to touch her mother. The page held bold letters that wrote: Old Man Winter. Below that was a picture depicting a man on a horse made of pure icicles, leaving a blizzard trail behind it. The man was older, his hair and beard were made of thick snow and his clothing was dripping icicles. In her hand he held a staff that was twisted like wood but made of chiseled ice.

"How is a myth supposed to help me?" The girl asked, her ice blue eyes looking up into her mother's slate ones.

"Well, I just thought, that maybe he wasn't a myth." Her daughter's confused look made her elaborate, "Well, we have magical rock trolls and a daughter with magic ice powers giving at birth. So is it so hard to believe that maybe a winter spirit may exist? What if he was born like you? And he just uses his powers to help winter along?"

"But it says her that he's immortal. I'm not immortal, am I?" Elsa's pupils dilated in fear, as her shaking finger pointed to the word. Forever locked in this room?

"No, sweetheart, you're not." Her mother reached to comfort her daughter, but immediately recoiled her hand as Elsa leaned away, "But maybe he was born with that power too. I'm just saying, maybe if you had someone to believe in, someone that can control their ice powers, it would help you." The queen smiled softly, "Maybe one day he will come to you and teach you all he knows."

Elsa looked to her father. His green eyes were soft as he gave a short nod in agreement.

She looked back to the book in her hands and nodded to herself, "Jack Frost…" she whispered as she ran her hand across the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**again. Short chapter. Sorry if they are OOC.**

 **I don't own any of the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

Snowflakes drifted down onto the soft bed of flowers below, melting as they touched the petals and the pastel eggs hidden amongst them. The cause of the little flurry was nowhere to be seen, but one angry, massive bunny knew very well who was behind such antics.

Jack Frost sat hidden in a lush tree a few yards from where E. Aster Bunnymund was waving his boomerang around and yelling into the sky. He looked pretty spastic, as he swatted at the snowflakes and spouted nonsense about how it was spring and that Easter was tomorrow and how he was not going to have any of this delaying his egg deliveries.

The white haired boy laughed as he waved his finger towards the Easter bunny, hoping to cause an extra little flurry where he was standing.

Suddenly, Jack's heart pounded hard in his chest, power surged through his body. What he was trying to make small, turned into a large, biting gust of wind that knocked Bunny from his feet and coating his fur in ice.

Jack jumped to his feet, his left hand clutching tight to his wooden staff and his right clutching at his chest, where his heart beat unnaturally fast.

Bunny was spitting mad now, dusting the frost from his fur, "That's it, mate! You've gone too far this time! Show yer self!"

He did not know what else to do, that had never happened before to the boy. His powers had always been in his control. That surge was beyond him. With a wave of his staff, the wind picked up where he was at, and brought him to where the Easter bunny was fuming.

"Now, before you say anything, that wasn't me. It was-" Jack began as he set the staff on the ground and balanced himself, crouching on the hook.

"It was who? The frost giants of Jotunheimr? Who else could it have been, Frost?" Bunny grabbed Jack by his frost covered brown tunic and pulled him from his staff. He immediately regretted the decision as frost crawled up his fingers and hand.

Releasing him, he glared Jack down. The white spirit stayed hovering in the air as he looked down to the frozen ground Bunny was standing on, "I…I don't know. I mean… it was me… but this power…. It suddenly surged up…. I mean, it's still there… but… it's like… like…" Jack clutched at his chest again.

Bunny suddenly sighed and visibly relaxed a little, "Like this bubbling feeling of happiness that tightens your heart and fills you with power?" He smirked, his rabbit nose twitching.

Jack's head snapped up to look Bunny in the eyes, "Exactly."

"I'll let this little mishap go this time." The rabbit punched Frost lightly in the arm, "That, mate, means you got yourself your first believer."

The boy's eyes widened, "You mean…?"

"Someone out there believes in ol' Jack Frost."

"What? How do I find them? Can I find them?" The spirit's excitement began to flow out of him, "I mean, I just want to see them! I want to know who the first person who believes in me is like! How did they found out about me? What made them believe? I need to know." He had begun to float higher, now gripping his staff with both hands. The icy wind picked up around him.

"Well, just follow your heart then, buddy. You'll find them." Bunnymund laughed as he lifted up an egg from the ground and dusted the ice from it delicately.

Before he had even stood back up, Jack was gone in a flurry of wind, soaring into the sky.

"As much as he gets on my last nerve, I'm happy for him." Bunny whispered to himself as he set to work, fixing his eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it for now. Tell me what you think. Or if you have any ideas. I'm thinking about continuing this in my spare time. But if any of you saw from my previous stories, I have a bad habit of hitting writers block and giving up.**

 **Again. Don't own any of the characters.**

Jack sat on the roof of a quaint little cottage next to the sea in the Netherlands. He held a snowball, juggling it back and forth between hands. The moon was full over the ocean. It was mid spring and peaceful here and one of his favorite places to think.

It had been six years since this one person, somewhere out there, had begun believing in him. He had scoured every single country and land mass since then, in search for this one person with no luck. Not a single person had even glanced at him as he flew over them.

"The one person in the whole world that believes in me and you won't even help me find them." Jack huffed angrily at the full moon, "You could at least let me find them…" he threw his snow ball to the ground, where is splat and began to melt.

...

Elsa sat against her door, her whole room ice-covered with snowflakes motionlessly floating in the air. She heard a knock from the other side.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there." Her sister, Anna sighed from the other side, "People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to."

The blonde closed her eyes tight, trying to fight back the tears and to keep her ice from leaking out through the door. She could not hurt Anna, not again.

"I'm right out here for you. Please, let me in." Anna sounded desperate.

"Oh, I wish I could." Elsa whispered to herself, pulling her legs up against her chest.

"We only have each other. It's just you and me…" Tears leaked down Elsa's face, she wanted so badly to let her sister in. To hold her, but the ice only grew thicker in her room as Anna said from the other side, "What are we gonna do?"

The older sister heard Anna sit down and lean her back up against the door. She thought she heard her say something else, but she did not catch the words.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Anna only left when Kai, the servant, found her asleep there that night and took her to her room.

He returned later and knocked lightly on the door, "Princess? I know it's hard. The King and Queen will be missed dearly. I just want to let you know, we are all here for you." Then he spoke soft enough for her only to hear, "And I'm always here if you need help with your powers." Then he was gone.

Elsa stood quickly when he was gone, her joints popping from the stiff position she had been in against the door. She picked up the first thing on her desk and hurled it across the room in a whirl of icicles and emotional anger.

The object hit the wall with a bang and fell to the ground, while the icicles stayed lodged into the wall. She huffed for a moment, before she calmed down enough to recognize the object. It was the Norse mythology book her mother had given her six years ago.

Elsa lifted it from the ground and flipped to the story of Jack Frost with practice. At first glance of the picture of Father Frost, she closed it with and audible SNAP. She stepped to the window, trying to keep her anger going instead of her sadness, and flung the glass doors open.

It was a quiet night, with the whole town in mourning of her parents' deaths. The blonde looked up to the full moon, guessing his was good as anyone to be mad at.

She waved the book at the moon, "Was this all some kind of joke? I've been asking every night for Old Man Winter to come to me, to talk to me about my powers. But instead, you take the only people I have left to talk to away from me?" Tears began to stream down her face, "He was never real was he? Jack Frost was never going to come to me! It was all a farce! Wasn't it!?" Elsa became more hysterical with every word before flinging the book from the window and flopping down on the ground, "And now I'm all alone with my powers. Not even Kai can help me…"

She rested her back against the window frame, pulled her legs to her body again and sobbed into her legs.

...

Like a sudden blow to the chest, all the wind was knocked from Jack's lungs. He almost lost his balance on the roof of the cabin.

Gasping for breath, he clutched his chest and sunk to his knees. He pupils dilated with fear as he looked up desperately to the moon.

"No…" he gasped, "They are… They are forgetting about me." He clutched his staff into his free hand and pointed the hook to the moon, "Tell me! Tell me now! Who is it!?" he yelled, "...please…." he then pleaded with the moon.

But he knew an answer would not come. It never came. He looked down at the roof of the cabin as an icy cold tear ran down his cheek, "This person… is the only one…. Please…"

Suddenly, the roof around him lit up, the glow reflecting off the frost around him. Looking up quickly, the moon was illuminating him. Then, like that, it was gone.

"W-what are you trying to tell me?"

A flash of light shot from the moon slightly Northeast. Jack jumped to his feet and took off into the sky, riding the wind.

He looked kept his eyes focused where the light had died on the horizon, "Please let me be in time."

...

Elsa awoke in her spot below the window, where the glass doors were still open. Her room was still coated with ice and snow, slightly dripping now. Her eyes felt puffy and throat was scratchy and all her limbs were sore.

She pulled herself to her feet with a stretch and looked out to where the moon still hung in the sky. The blonde leaned out the window to search the courtyard below, where she could see the white dot that was her book. She would have to remember to ask Kai or Gerda to grab it for her later.

Elsa looked back to the moon, "Well, I guess that's that. Mom was wrong. He was never real. There is just no such person as-"

"Wait!" A voice called out from above her window, out of breath, "Don't say it! Please don't say it!"

In a gust of snow and arctic wind, a person flew into her window, reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her close as he hovered in front of her. She could fell the chill of his hands through her gloves.

"Please, please, please don't say there's no such thing as Jack Frost. Don't do that to me. Please, you're the only person. You're the only one!" It was a young man. He had frost white hair that stuck up in strange directions. He was in a brown tunic with patchy brown pants and no shoes. A twisted wooden staff was strapped to his back. His blue eyes pleaded desperately for her as he clung to her hands.

Elsa was lost. She did not know what to do or say. When she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was, "Who-?"

The boy's grip tightened, "Jack. I'm Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter." He said it so quickly, it almost sounded jumbled.

As Elsa just gaped, Jack came to his senses. He had been lost in the moment of finding the person, who believed him that he did not even stop to think. He saw the ice formed around the room and the ice running in webs from his fingers over her gloved hands.

He jerked back immediately, "Oh no. I froze the room. I'm going to give you hypothermia." He said in a panic as he began to float towards the window, unsure if he could unfreeze the room in his emotions running so high at the moment.

The blonde headed girl suddenly jumped towards him, gripping his hand, "No, you did not do it. I did. I froze the room."

Jack tilted his head in confusion, "You? How could you?"

"I have ice magic. I was born with it. That's why I believed in you. Because I thought we were the same. That maybe, one day, you'd come to me and teach me to use my powers." Elsa did not know why all the words suddenly spilled from her mouth. This had to be some kind of dream. This floating boy in front of her was Old Man Winter? Father Frost? Impossible. But for some reason, she could not stop the words she spoke, "I waited all the years, hoping you'd find me. Hoping you'd come help me. To save me. To keep me from being lonely…" she trailed off.

The white hair boy hovered back into the room and set his bare feet onto the floor that was coated in sleet. With his one hand still held by the girl, he grabbed his staff with the other. With one tap on the ground, the ice from the room shook loose of everything that it clung to and drifted into the air. With a second tap to the carpet, it all rushed out the window in a single gust of chilling wind and the window slammed shut behind it.

The room was already noticeably warmer as he led the stunned girl to her bed and motioned for her to sit down. She did as she was told and finally released his hand, clutching her own hands together to keep her powers at bay.

Jack grabbed the chair from the desk and sat down in front of her, leaning his staff into the crook of his shoulder.

"How about this? Let's start from the beginning. My name is Jack Frost. What is yours?"

"Elsa." She said quietly, "Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle."


End file.
